Arachnophobia
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: Who ever knew that Lee was afriad of spiders? And who ever knew that it would lead to Neji getting a nose bleed? not yaoi [slight nejiten, oneshot]


Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were all in their training grounds waiting for Gai-sensei too show up. Neji was "meditating" over near an old oak tree. You could tell he really wasn't meditating because his head lolled to the left side of his shoulder, and if you looked really closely you could see some drool dripping from his mouth.

Lee was on his 169th one-handed push up. He vowed he wasn't going to stop until he reached 500.

Tenten was sitting on a rock in the middle of the training field (which caused many inconveniences, e.g. Lee tripping over it when he got to excited and didn't pay attention.)

sharpening her Kodachi. She was now wondering if Gai-sensei got "lost on the path of life" or so Kakashi-sensei would put it.

Another 10 minutes pasted before a puff a smoke appeared and from behind the smoke came Gai.

Neji awoke and snapped his head up when he heard the loud poof. Neji had snapped his head up a bit too fast. He had pulled a muscle and now there was a burning sensation in his neck. He reached up and rubbed his neck carefully, cringing just a bit when he moved his neck too get a better look at his sensei.

Tenten looked up from her work too stare at her sensei. She raised one eyebrow slowly and she held a confused look on her face.

Lee also stopped his one-handed push ups to stare at Gai.

There was Gai and all his glory…in a dusty, old clown costume. Tenten and Neji could have sworn they saw a cob web in the mass of purple and red dots.

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten questioned. "Why are you wearing that ridicules get-up?"

"Oh alas! I have lost a bet with my eternal rival Kakashi!" Gai shouted with a waterfall of tears cascading down his face.

"And the terms of the bet were…?" Tenten continued further.

"Well whoever lost had too wear this clown outfit for the entire day." Claimed Gai.

"And the bet was…?"

"That I could win 5 games of shogi in a row." Gai said.

"Ah."

Tenten knew that Gai was a very bad shogi player. She had watched him play against Asuma sometimes. He lost every time. Whatever possessed him too make him think that he would win this time was unknown to her.

"Anyway team, since it is almost lunch time how about we go get something to eat" Gai asked.

"And you want to walk around town in that why?" Tenten asked.

Neji was staring at Gai impassively, but on the inside part of him as laughing his ass of and the other part was hoping to dear God that they didn't drag him along with them to where ever they maybe eating.

Lee was, as usual, staring at Gai with enough pride to drown the world twice over with it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gai asked with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind." Tenten sighed.

Gai smiled and walked of with Lee trailing close behind him. Tenten was about to go with them when she noticed Neji wasn't following.

"Neji, I'm going to make you go with me, there's no point in resisting. It's not fair if I have to go alone with the dunder-heads." Tenten said.

"….Hn."

Neji started to follow her to the restaurant. They both caught up to Gai and Lee quickly and stayed silent until they got to the restaurant.

All through out the village people were giving them strange looks, and a few times kids had come up too Gai asking for him to do a trick or make them an animal balloon.

They final arrived at the restaurant. It was a small dango shop, and out of the corner of their eyes they could see Anko chowing down on some type of dango.

The waiter come up too them to take them to their seats. He gave Gai a weird look but said nothing about it and took them too their seats. Lee and Gai sat on one side of the table while Neji and Tenten sat on the other side.

The waiter came back and sat down some water for everyone, then took their orders quickly then left, throwing another weird look at Gai.

Gai was giving the details of the shogi match against Kakashi. Lee was hanging on Gai's every word, while Tenten was vaguely listening and staring out the window, nodding every now and then too make them think she was listening. Neji was also in his own little world staring at the water in front of him.

Lee reached out to grab his water, not noticing a spider that had crawled off of Gai's clown costume and onto his hand. Only when he brought the glass up too his lips to take a sip of the water did he finally notice the small spider.

Nobody knew this but Lee was extremely scared of spiders. When he saw the spider his eyes grew wide. He gave a yelp and he flung the glass out of his hand. The water splashed on Tenten who sitting in front of him. The water soaked through her white Chinese top easily.

With a cry of rage she stood up knocking the chair backwards as she did.

Gai and Lee started handing her napkins to dry herself off with. All the while Lee was crying an apology.

Neji could do nothing but stare at Tenten's now see through shirt. He felt something trickle down his nose. He quickly put a hand up to wipe what ever it was away from his nose. When he brought it back down he was surprised to see blood smeared on his hand.

Tenten was swearing up a storm and never took notice of Neji as he left to go to the bathroom to stop the blood coming from his nose.

Neji rushed into the bathroom and got a paper towel to hold to his nose. He flinched when he heard a smack as hand meet cheek. He almost felt sorry for Lee.

When Neji was finally able too stop the nose bleed he walked outside to find Lee on the ground with a hand imprint on his face and his Chuunin vest missing. Tenten was gone and he guessed that she had taken Lee's vest to make herself decent enough to walk home.

Neji decided to leave Lee there and go home.

"Hn…baka." Neji said before he left.

* * *

A/N: Well another story, another day. Hoped you liked it. And also I'm taking requests, becuase I am unimaginative and uncreative, so if you have a request or a challenge for me leave a review with the details and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
